


School Trips Can Be Fun After All!

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Oral, Sex in a tent during a school trip, They almost get caught, Voyeurism, Yosuke takes it up the ass, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Yosuke confronts Kanji one last time about being gay during the school camping trip, Souji asks him if he isn't protesting to much. Mostly from Yosuke's POV.





	School Trips Can Be Fun After All!

"Hey, Kanji, can I ask you something?" Yosuke sat up, glancing over to the other side of the tent.

 

"Yeah? What is it, Sempai?" Kanji also sat up, looking over at Yosuke, with Souji lying in between them.

 

"Are you really... ya know...?"

 

"Am I what?"

 

"Are you... really just into girls?"

 

"This again?!" Kanji leapt to his feet.

 

"I mean... do you like guys?"

 

"I already told ya!"

 

"Actually, you said that it ain't a matter of guys or girls. You never actually said that you don't like guys." Yosuke sighed. "So please just tell us, do you like guys?"

 

"I... well, I mean... how should I put this...?"

 

"Oh God don't trail off like that you're freaking me out here!" By then all three of them were on their feet.

 

"Why do you keep bring that up anyway?" Kanji got right up in Yosuke's face.

 

"Because I want to know if we'll be safe alone with you!"

 

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Of course I like girls!"

 

"Can you prove it?"

 

"Hell yeah! I'll go visit them right now!"

 

"No idiot don't do that! Did you forget about King Moron?" Yosuke hissed, trying in vain to backpedal.

 

"I ain't afraid of him!" Kanji headed for the entrance to the tent.

 

"Hey Partner, do something!" Yosuke begged Souji with his eyes to help him.

 

"Aren't you protesting a bit too much? Kanji's right, you keep bringing it up. Not me, not the girls and certainly not Kanji himself. You. Are you sure that you're not the sexually confused one?"

 

The tent went dead quiet. "W-what?"

 

"Yosuke-Sempai he.... he has a point. Is he right?"

 

Yosuke squirmed as two sets of eyes bore into him. "No! Of course not!" Oh God had his cock just twitched?

 

Kanji opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something before closing it again. He took two steps toward Yosuke who backed away. "Don't come near me!"

 

"Okay fine I'll level with ya. I primarily like girls but even now I wonder sometimes what it would be like to sleep with a guy. But I'd never just attack anyone so you can relax!" Kanji spun around and stomped back to his sleep mat.

 

"Do you think about me like that?" Damn it! Why was his cock so interested in that thought?

 

"I... yes I have! And Souji too, along with a good dozen other guys from our school! Can we sleep now?" Kanji lay back down but Yosuke could see that he was more embarrassed than mad.

 

"Me too huh? Well, I could go for a younger guy like you." Souji winked at Yosuke before lying down next to Kanji. So close to the first year that he was practically on too of him.

 

"Sempai? What are you doing?" Kanji's breath caught in his throat as Souji ran a hand along the younger youths chest.

 

"Wanna fool around, Kanji?"

 

"Like right here? In front of..." Kanji gestured towards Yosuke.

 

"Yeah. How else will he be able to join in when he's ready to?"

 

"Join?" Kanji looked over at Yosuke with desire heating his eyes.

 

"Oh God you do want to fuck me!"

 

"Well... yeah." Kanji looked away, his voice uncertain even as Souji straddled him.

 

"Where should I start? Hmm.... you ever done anything Kanji-kun?"

 

"No, never. That damn bathhouse is the closest I've ever gotten to getting some." Kanji unconsciously rolled his hips up against Souji.

 

Kanji's hands moved to Souji's hips as Souji's ran lightly over clothed flesh. "Sempai is this... are you just joking around or...?"

 

"I'm bi, and I've known for at least a year now. All the bathhouse did was confirm that I'm not the only one who might like boys too." Souji leaned down and kissed Kanji, who jumped in surprise.

 

By this point, Yosuke was flying at full mast, his pants obviously tented. A small sound escaped him as he watched his friends kiss. He didn't want to watch. He didn't want to look away.

 

"Yosuke, come join us. I can see that you want to." Souji's eyes traced the bulge in Yosuke's pants.

 

"No! I don't know whats going on here but I do not want to join in!"

 

With an exaggerated sigh, Souji stood up, allowing Yosuke an eyeful of the huge bulge in Kanji's pants. Distracted, he failed to notice Souji's approach until a hand roughly groped him.

 

"The hell?!" Yosuke yelped.

 

"Keep it down!" Souji's free hand clamped down over Yosuke's mouth and all three of them held their breath, listening for footsteps. None came and slowly they relaxed.

 

"P-partner, can you let go of my dick?"

 

"Hmm..." Souji relaxed his grip only to pull Yosuke's pants open exposing his leaking cock. "You sure? You look ready to pop."

 

Yosuke turned bright red. "I..." His mouth went dry as he blanked on anything to say.

 

Souji pulled the fabric down- a gasp from Kanji announcing that he was indeed watching- and began stroking Yosuke.

 

As much as he wanted this to end, Yosuke found himself thrusting his hips into Souji's hand. Never before had he felt anything this divine!

 

"Ah... ah yes... there... I... I'm gonna.... gonna...!" Two more pumps and white fluid began coating his hand as he milked Yosuke dry.

 

"Damn now I need ta cum!" Kanji groaned out sounding more desperate than Yosuke had ever thought possible.

 

"You definitely like dudes if watching me cum got you all hot and bothered!" Yosuke tried to sound harsh but the bright red on his cheeks ruined the effect. "Partner tell him... what the fuck are you doing?!"

 

Souji didn't reply as he continued to lick his hand clean of Yosuke's seed.

 

"Can I have a taste?" Nodding, Souji held out his hand for Kanji to lick.

 

"Oh God you two are crazy!" Stuffing himself back into his pants, he three himself down onto his mat, rolling over so that he was facing the tent wall, pointedly ignoring the other boys.

 

Soft moaning from the other side of the tent... No he would not take a peek to see what they were doing! He didn't care to see two dudes getting their rocks off together!

 

He rolled over to see, and his jaw dropped open.

 

Both of his friends had completely removed their pants; Kanji was lying on his back again, with Souji lying on top of him. Hips rubbed hard dicks together and Kanji massaged the globes of Souji's ass.

 

As though he knew that Yosuke was watching, Kanji began rubbing the exposed opening hidden between the cheeks and Souji moaned louder.

 

Dude, anal couldn't feel good; no way it could right? But as he watched Kanji finger fuck Souji he began to wonder. The sounds didn't seem faked; when Kanji added a second finger Souji bit back a small sound of pain.

 

"Kanji!" Yosuke hissed, unaware that he had spoken at all until two sets of eyes were once more on him.

 

"It's okay Yosuke the pain will pass, it always does."

 

"Always? You've let dudes...?"

 

"No, its all been solo before tonight. You should try it and see for yourself just how good it feels."

 

Yosuke bit his lip and said nothing, but his eyes never left the fingers pumping in and out of Souji's ass. Not until strangled tandem cries caught his attention just in time to watch two dicks erupt together.

 

Souji got off on being fingered? No, it had to be the friction from rubbing his dick against Kanji's...

 

"Sempai, you're hard again." When had Kanji approached him?

 

"S-so?"

 

"Do you wanna...?" Kanji trailed off, and Yosuke realized that his worries of being attacked in his sleep were baseless. Kanji might act tough but he was too much of a softy to push unwanted sexual contact on anyone.

 

"No." Yosuke didn't know or care what Kanji was going to suggest. "I just want to sleep."

 

"With a hard-on?" Even Souji was looking at him like he was crazy.

 

"Okay fine but I ain't touching yours!"

 

"That's fine, I'm slow to recharge anyway." Kanji pulled Yosuke's pants down before settling himself down at the foot of Yosuke's sleep mat.

 

"Oh my God are you gonna...!?" The soft lap of a tongue answered his question and he had to grab his base hard to keep himself from exploding. Kanji Tatsumi, the tough, scary first year was gonna give him his first blow job?! Even in his head it sounded like a teen-aged girls bad attempt at fan-fiction but it was real, it was happening! Kanji's cheeks hollowed as he sucked, his tongue running up and down the underside and lapping at the tip on ever other bob of his head.

 

Fuck Souji's hand; _this_ was the most divine thing he had ever experienced!

 

"K-Kanji!" He was barely aware that he was saying anything, the pleasure had short circuited his brain.

 

Kanji just chuckled in response making his throat vibrate around Yosuke.

 

It was too much; Yosuke came hard spilling galleons of cum down Kanji's throat.

 

"How was that? I... I've never... it felt okay right?"

 

"Okay?! That was fucking mind blowing!" All Yosuke could do was lie there, panting from the force of his orgasm.

 

"Oh. Good." Kanji hovered over Yosuke for a moment looking down at him, then quickly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"What was that?" Yosuke wanted to push Kanji away, knew that he should push Kanji away but his arms wouldn't cooperate. Instead he found himself wrapping them around Kanji's neck to pull him back down for another kiss.

 

"Sempai... I uh..." Kanji looked away, his face bright red.

 

"What is it?" Yosuke lay back, panting.

 

"I want you to be my first."

 

"What?!" This time he did push Kanji away.

 

"Look forget I said anything!" Kanji picked himself up and went to find his pants.

 

Yosuke ran his hands through his hair; the way Kanji had said that hadn't been lusty. It had been shy and intimate. He wasn't just a fuck to him, he was something more. And that "something" would have to be addressed sooner or later.

 

"Wait, Kanji... what exactly did you mean by that?"

 

"I want you to be my first for sex. Fingering Souji got me curious but I... I like you more. But I'm cool with takin' it if you won't!"

 

Yosuke blinked at him in surprise; Kanji was willing to bottom? The more he tried to picture himself fucking Kanji up the ass, the harder he failed. It was no good, Kanji just wasn't bottom material.

 

One hand slipped south, past his limp cock towards his ass, which pulsed in anticipation. "Does it really feel good?"

 

"Yes." Souji was leaning against the tent wall watching them. Somehow, instead of embarrassing the thought that Souji was watching was comforting. Arousing, even.

 

"Fine. Kanji, you can finger me but stop if I don't like it, okay?"

 

"Yeah, of course. Roll over."

 

Feeling like a total slut, Yosuke removed his pants and rolled onto his stomach raising his ass up into the air. "Like this?"

 

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Strong hands gently parted his cheeks. There was the click of a lid and a cold fluid was dripped down between his spread cheeks.

 

"What the...? That's cold!"

 

"Sorry, its lube. I was only fingerin' Souji so I didn't use any. This is different." Hot fingers pushed the lube against his hole.

 

“L-lube?” Shit, what was he doing? Was he really going to let himself get fucked by a first year?

 

“Yeah. Doin' it dry hurts, ya know.” Yosuke gasped as a finger was pushed inside him to the first joint. “Does that hurt?”

 

“No, it just feels weird!” Yosuke fought to keep himself from tensing.

 

“Hey, just relax I ain't gonna hurt ya.”

 

“I know but I never thought I'd be taking it up the ass!”

 

“Then, why are ya?”

 

Yosuke lowered his head, not wanting anyone to see his face. “Because I want to know if Souji was telling the truth about it feeling good.” And maybe, just maybe because I like you? Yosuke couldn't say that out loud though.

 

“Is that the only reason?” When Yosuke didn't respond, Kanji slowly nodded to himself. “It's okay if you like me. No one else needs to know that. And I ain't expecting us to date after this. We can leave all of this here in this tent if that's what ya want.”

 

“Can we? That would be great! Souji, that means you too. Don't breathe a fucking word of this okay?” Yosuke did his best to glare at his best friend with a bright red face.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good!” Dammit did that finger just go deeper? Yosuke could feel his walls quiver around Kanji; damn it was starting to feel good! Really good, better than having his dick touched in some ways.

 

He made a small, needy mewling sound in the back of his throat and felt even more like a slut. Worse, now he was starting to sound like a slut now too!

 

“Oh God ya sound so fucking hot! And this angle... damn!” Kanji's voice was thick with need.

 

“I am not hot! We're both dudes!” Yosuke's voice was underscored with teasing, like he was actually flattered but trying not to show it.

 

“I'm adding a second finger now!” The burning sensation that came with being stretched that far quickly died as Kanji found something deep inside Yosuke that made him scream.

 

“Shit! Be quiet!” Hands once more covered Yosuke's mouth. “You're too damn vocal for your own good!”

 

This time footsteps were heard approaching the tent, and the light was rapidly clicked off. “Seta, is everything -hic- alright in there?”

 

“Yes, Morooka-san.” Souji held his breath; King Moron was right outside the tent!

 

“Is Hanamura in there with you? Is he already asleep?”

 

The hand fell away from his mouth. “Yes sir! Fast asleep sir!” Did his voice sound as out-of-breath as he felt?

 

“Don't be smart with me! Oh, I think I had one to many...” More footsteps, heading away again.

 

“He bought it!”

 

“This time! But, seriously, keep it down!” Souji captured his mouth in a kiss as Kanji's fingers resumed their exploration.

 

This time the sound he made having his prostate rubbed was muffled by the kiss, as was the shriek of pain from the addition of a third finger.

 

Finally, just when he thought he would go insane, the fingers were removed. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, just do it already!” He no longer cared if he looked or sounded like a slut, he just needed Kanji's cock inside him.

 

Seconds later, Kanji pushed inside him in one fluid motion. “Oh, God you're big!” The pain was back, but it mingled with the pleasure of being penetrated into an entirely new sensation. His back arched, and he distantly felt himself getting pulled upright, a hand around his throat, massaging but not squeezing, not yet.

 

Another hand wrapped around his cock; Kanji's or Souji's Yosuke neither knew nor cared. All he knew was that it pumped him in time with Kanji's thrusts; both slower and gentler than he'd expected from the first year.

 

“... Harder... please... harder...”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes! Harder!” Kanji slowly increased his pace, and Yosuke twisted his head until he could kiss him. Souji was a great kisser, but only kissing Kanji left him breathless for more.

 

Slowly, the pressure around his throat tightened, until he could only just breathe. It hurt, but the pain increased the pleasure. As his vision began to dim, the pressure eased again. “I...” The word was breathed into his ear.

 

“Again! Do that again!” The pressure was back, harder this time and his vision went black as his orgasm hit just as his air supply was cut off entirely.

 

Warmth flooded him seconds later, as hot liquid splashed onto his front. Panting, he leaned back against Kanji and slowly his racing heart slowed.

 

“Who... who squeezed my throat...”

 

“I did.” Kanji whispered as he pulled out, cum leaking out in his cock's wake. “I... I'm sorry I don't know why...”

 

“I loved it!” Yosuke turned towards him wide eyed. “Were you also stroking my cock?”

 

“No, that was Souji. I guess he didn't wanna just watch.” His lips were caught in a slow, tender kiss, before Kanji pulled away reluctantly as Souji handed him some wet wipes.

 

Yosuke let the others clean him up; he was so wiped be could barely lift his eyelids. Hands and fabric caressed his skin as his friends got him dressed again, and then there was the sound of his sleeping bag being unzipped and then nothing.

 

* * *

 

The next morning he woke slowly, his eyes opening a few seconds before he remembered where he was or what had happened. Kanji's arms were wrapped around him, but the first year was already awake, one hand languidly stroking Yosuke's back as Yosuke lifted his head up off of Kanji's chest.

 

“Mornin'. I'm sorry I just... I wanted to wake up with you if it was really only gonna be the once.”

 

Yosuke pulled away and sat up; his ass was sorer than anything he'd felt before but he didn't feel assaulted. He felt cherished.

 

“Well... I guess it can be more than once so long as we keep it secret.”

 

Never again did he ever wish he had a camera with him more than the moment when he saw eager delight light up Kanji's eyes from within.

 

“Yeah okay. I'm good at keepin' secrets!”

 


End file.
